


The Intern

by okjb



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Day6 Ensemble, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Got7 Ensemble - Freeform, Intern AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okjb/pseuds/okjb
Summary: By some luck Jinyoung gets the opportunity of his dreams; to work for the greatest publishing company.He works along side 4 other interns and Yugyeom (who no one really knows what he does).Jinyoung just made one easy rule he'll follow until he gets a permanent job: no dating.Jinyoung - intern for the publishing department, Jaebum - intern for the business management department





	The Intern

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it with starting a new chaptered fic while still writing another :-)  
> this started bc a coworker complimented my choice of napkins lol  
> enjoy!

Jinyoung will never not be grateful for having a loud mouth, too friendly for comfort best friend. If it weren't for Jackson practically camping outside of the company of Jinyoung's dreams, he would have never got the opportunity of a life time: interning for Lim Corporations. A multi-million company, paving the way for Korea's leading innovations that focuses on anything and everything, and luckily for Jinyoung he was assigned to the publishing department.

Graduating with an English degree sounded ideal at the time; he'd be able to study what he loves most in this world: books. However, when most major companies rejected his application due to no work history, it bummed Jinyoung out knowing his part time jobs working in libraries and bookstores were worthless now.

But then Jackson and his ideas came along. "Just pitch a tent and attack the main boss when he's coming in or out! He'll be a dick if he ignores you." Turns out the manager of internal affairs is a straight out dick, because Jinyoung took his chances and applied for a position and the manager tore his application in front of their faces.

"We'll just go to his boss instead!" Jackson, optimistically said, and pulled Jinyoung along to the reception area, demanding he speak to someone of power.

 

"Why do you want to work here so badly?" Someone standing beside the receptionist's desk asked, slightly annoyed. Jinyoung didn't take offense only because to a third party bystander, it probably looked like Jackson was harassing the poor boy working the reception desk.

Either way Jinyoung didn't have time to respond or even look at the stranger that spoke, because Jackson was seconds short from yelling. "Because this is his dream job since he was ten god dammit! He loves books so much and has always wanted to help make them come alive. I know this because i am his best friend and have heard him wishing to work here since i can remember and i won't leave until someone gives this hard working angel the opportunity he deserves!"

Jinyoung had apologized profusely and pushed Jackson to the small break room, clearly ignoring the sign that read faculty only. And once Jackson was calm enough to breathe normally, in walks the dick of the manager who shoved an intern application at Jinyoung and mumbled to be here Monday morning at 8:15 and to get out of the break room immediately. Jinyoung and Jackson too ecstatic to care, yelled and hugged all the way outside. Although before they exited the building, they heard the receptionist and the man still standing there wishing them luck. Jinyoung had wanted to turn and get a good look at them to thank them, but Jackson was rushing him to the bus stop, because they had a long weekend of celebrating ahead of them.

 

So here he is, exactly 15 minutes early and more than ready to begin the mundane life of an office worker. Just thinking about all those office reenactments he and Jackson would do as kids, fills his stomach with excitement.

Jinyoung is glad Jackson made him go with a business casual outfit, because the suit he was planning on wearing would have stuck out terribly here. So instead, he went for a loose pair of black slacks, and a thin white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearm. Jackson said nothing about his outfit would stands out and Jinyoung tried to get Jackson to understand that that was the whole concept.

"You're here!" Jinyoung turns around and notices the guy who was at the receptionist's desk walking towards him. "Very early, also." He giggles and Jinyoung is starting to notice all the childlike features on a body that has quite a few inches on him. "You do know that interns don't get paid right?"

"Yes but just being here is more than enough for now, at least." Jinyoung smiles, and the man laughs.

"I'm Yugyeom. Kim Yugyeom, jack of all trades, with a title of office assistant. Please don't ask what i do exactly, because if you can think it I've probably done it." Yugyeom, lightly chuckles and extends a hand. "I'm 19, and before you ask, I'm not related to the boss."

"I'm Park Jinyoung, 23, and even if you were I'm in no position to say anything. My friend practically harassed the building to get me in." Jinyoung tries to hide his embarrassment, but Yugyeom laughs and leads them into the building.

"He seems like a great person though. Gets the job done kind of guy."

"Yeah, he's alright." Jinyoung smiles, glad Yugyeom could tell Jackson isn't as bad as he might have come across as. Jinyoung thinks he and Yugyeom could be good friend if he's able to stick around longer.

 

After the protocol orientation, and being shown around by Yugyeom himself, Jinyoung meets his supervisor, who's a nice lady with a firm voice, and is assigned a shared cubicle. The intern he's sharing the cubicle with is apparently out on a coffee run and Jinyoung wants to send Jackson a text letting him know how cliche the situation is, but decides not to, only because he wants to make a good impression on the first day. Jinyoung looks around their shared space, and from the decor on the other intern’s desk, Jinyoung can’t quite peg the guy. He has small rock posters posted up, postcards from different countries, and framed pictures of dogs, that Jinyoung’s pretty sure are not all owned by one person.

 

"My desk roomie! I brought you a latte to celebrate your bravery of joining the team!" Jinyoung, startled, looks up and finds a man around his age dropping his bags on his side of the small space and places the drink next to Jinyoung. "I'm Jae, i'm 23 and the intern for the finance department, but just don't ask me math question on the spot. It's not funny and I'm pretty terrible with numbers."

Jinyoung laughs and introduces himself, accepting the latte, while Jae explains the duties of the interns and how there are four other interns at the moment.

"You'll meet them soon, we usually have lunch together. Although you're not obligated to join us, you're more than welcome to. Since us baby birds in this huge nest of vultures need to stick together."

Jinyoung naturally agrees because it'd be nice to meet everyone and not have to eat lunch alone on his first day of the job. After promising to meet Jae back at their cubicle for lunch time, Jinyoung heads to the publishing department to start his work.

 

The sixth floor. Where Jinyoung has always dreamt of working at, looks just how he pictured it would be like. From the dust filled air, to publishers with bags under their eyes that could fit liters of water if they tried in them.

"Hi, excuse me." Jinyoung tries to get the attention of the first employee he could find. "I'm the new intern. I was told to ask for a Sungjin." The lady he asked so kindly grunts and nods her head to a cluttered desk where he finds a man asleep on top of a pile of books. "Excuse me, Sungjin? I'm Park Jinyoung, the intern. I was told to find you since I'm not sure what i should be doing at the moment."

"Ugh- fuck" The man, Sungjin, sits up and covers his eyes from the fluorescent lights above them. "Just, i don't know, take these books to the shredder, they were misprinted and need to be destroyed." Sungjin mindlessly points his finger across the room, and lies his head back down. "Let's talk some more after my nap Park Hwijong."

"It's Jinyoung." He mumbles to himself, while sighing and taking the box noted as 'shred' next to Sungjin's desk and walks around to familiarize himself with the office space, as well as to find the shredding machine. No one really notices Jinyoung's presence; everyone too immersed into their work that Jinyoung decides to save his introductions for later and start his own work.

Jinyoung finds the small copy room with only a table, a shredding machine and two copy machines. Jinyoung takes his time to unbind the books and slowly shreds the pages. It's a bittersweet feeling to Jinyoung, but finds solace in knowing these books were perfected and reprinted. Jinyoung stars humming over the loud noise of the shredding machine and gets to work.

 

"I see they have you doing busy work." Jinyoung jumps in surprise since he hadn't heard another person's voice in over two hours. Jinyoung snaps his neck towards the entrance of the room and sees a man who looks oddly familiar, leaning against the door frame. Jinyoung's lifts his eyebrow in confusion and the man softly laughs.

"Im Jaebum. I was witness to your friend's grand speech last week, and I'm currently interning in the business management department."

"Ah-" Jinyoung rubs the back of his nape in embarrassment but greets Jaebum nonetheless. "I'm Jinyoung, I've been assigned to the publishing department, but that's obvious at this point."

"It's the department you wanted right? I'm glad you got it." Jaebum says, and Jinyoung can hear the sincerity in his voice. Jinyoung’s surprised someone even remembered. Sometimes it’s hard to make out what Jackson says while he’s on a rant and yelling. But it feels nice that someone remembered a small detail like that.

 

"Thank you, and sorry about that last week." Jinyoung takes this time to look over Jaebum, while the latter laughs and talks about how he and Yugyeom thought it was a refreshing sight to see. He's handsome, is Jinyoung's first thought. Jaebum has sharp eyes and an even sharper jawline, but his laugh and smile are as soft as the loose black cotton shirt he's wearing. Jaebum’s hair is styled back, showing off the fade cut on the sides of his head. He’s wearing a few gold rings and a silver chain bracelet, that makes Jinyoung wonder what he does besides his internship, because there’s no way Jinyoung could even afford one of those rings if they’re actually real. Either way, the simplicity of Jaebum entire outfit screams charming, and Jinyoung hates how he can’t stop staring.

 

Jinyoung is going to love this internship, or hate it very much.

"Hey, are you eating lunch with all the interns today?" Jaebum asks, and Jinyoung tries to play off the act of him checking out someone he just properly met.

"Ah yes, Jae said he's going to introduce me to everyone, and since this internship is unpaid I'm forced to start bringing my own lunch." Jinyoung chuckles.

"Although that part sucks, interning does have its perks. Anyway, i'll see you at lunch. Nice meeting you Jinyoung!" Jaebum waves and rushes off. Jinyoung, slightly jealous that Jaebum probably isn't forced to shred papers all day.

 

Minutes before lunch time, and Jinyoung's is finally done with all the shredding. He places the empty box next to Sungjin's desk, who's thankfully already awake.

"Wow you work fast Junyong, you can take an early lunch. I promise to find you proper work after lunch."

"It's Jinyoung."

"Ah right, sorry. Just take a long lunch, and when you come back i'll show you around." Sungjin ushers him out of the office, and Jinyoung doesn't really want to fight back so he heads down to the second floor, to the intern's office.

He doesn't spot Jae at his desk, so Jinyoung takes out his phone for the first time all day and smiles when he sees all the messages from Jackson.

 **Jackson, 8:15 AM:**  
YOU LEFT WITHOUT WAKING ME UP.

 **Jackson, 8:16 AM:**  
YOU PACKED MY LUNCH TOO  <3333 I STILL LOVE YOU, KICK ASS TODAY

 **Jackson, 9:44 AM:**  
How is it?? Everything you dreamt of and more??? Did you make friends already and is this why you're not responding :-(

 

Jinyoung does his best to send a detailed message about his day's events and about not wanting to use his phone while working. He also mentions Jae, Yugyeom, and Jaebum. Although Jinyoung spares him the details of how handsome Jaebum is, knowing Jackson is going to bombard him with questions once he gets home anyway.

 

Jae finally walks in, mumbling beneath his breath and when he sees Jinyoung his face brightens immediately.

"I'm so glad you're here already, let’s walk to the cafeteria! How's your morning been? I had to help set up a conference meeting and oh my god it was the worst experience ever. You'd think people in finance would be quiet nerds, but they have the worst temper in this building." Jae rants on and on while they walk to the building's cafeteria, and Jinyoung realizes Jae is very much similar to Jackson so he let's him talk to his heart's content.

They walk to a round table where Jinyoung spots Jaebum and Yugyeom, as well as three other guys. Jae clears his throat and all eyes are on Jinyoung. Jae asks the table if he can do the introductions and when none of them complain, they both sit down, with Jinyoung beside Yugyeom and Jae to his right.

"Okay let's start with our left. You probably already met Yugyeom, the baby of the group. He works almost everywhere, but technically works for human resources and isn't an intern so i'm not sure why he's even here with us.

Moving along, we have Jaebum besides Yugyeom, who hardly joins us for lunch so this is a bit awkward." Jae laughs once Jaebum clicks his teeth. "But anyway, Jaebum is 24 and is with business management, and don't let his mysterious aura trick you. This guy will literally cry if he sees a stray cat.

Next up, is Wonpil, 23 and has a terrible sense of fashion but has a god given gift for sales. He's the intern for the Marketing department. Besides him is Youngjae. He’s 22 and an angel, literally the nicest person alive and is interning for the IT department.

And next is Brian, 24, intern for the international sales department. He can speak multiple languages but can't speak to the girl he's been crushing on for months now." Jae laughs and Brian hits him on the back of the head. "I'm kidding bro, but not really.

And finally, you've met me, your cubicle partner, and only the coolest person you'll ever meet. Now everyone, I introduce to you Jinyoung, who's interning for the publishing department. A round of applause please."

The table claps, and Jinyoung tries to quickly memorize each one of them. He introduces himself again, and the table makes fun of Jae for his terrible introductions.

 

Jinyoung takes out his lunch bag while everyone either gets in line for cafeteria food or go buy drinks. Jaebum is the first to return with a small coffee.

"Are you not eating lunch?" Jinyoung asks, concerned.

"I forgot to bring my money, but I'll eat later." Jaebum smiles.

Jinyoung looks down to his sandwich wrapped in napkins and is glad he cut it in half before wrapping it this morning. He places a half of his sandwich and an extra pudding cup he had in front of Jaebum.  
"People say breakfast is the most important meal of the day, but you need to eat lunch to get through the rest of the afternoon."

Jinyoung notices Jaebum fluster, and tells him it's rude to turn down food. Jaebum nods and Jinyoung smiles once Jaebum accepts the food. The other interns arrive shortly and Yugyeom, who's in between the two of them, notices first.

"What's up with these cute napkins? They have cute little ducks on the pattern. Did you guys bring the same thing?"

"We're sharing." Jinyoung smiles. "And I like to buy the napkins with designs on them since they're cute." He blushes and Yugyeom giggles.

"You're surprisingly very cute." Jae chuckles.

The lunch conversations are quite interesting and fun. The interns tell him a bit about his team manager and Jinyoung seems relieved Sungjin isn't actually as terrible as he seemed.

"He's a good guy, really knows his stuff, but works all the time that he spends most of the morning asleep. Don't be offended, he's like a grandpa, a 25 year old grandpa who's cranky 200% of the time but is helpful when he's needed." Brian tries to console him.

"He's kind of cute though, don't you think, when he's cranky?" Wonpil asks, while drinking his third carton of strawberry milk.

"Wonpil, no please, don't start." Yugyeom laughs, and Jinyoung asks Jae what's funny.

"Wonpil's unrequited love. When he started interning, he apparently fell in love at first sight with your team manager."

"Oh."

"Yeah, but it's tough. Office relationships. If they're not in your department, it's practically impossible to see them besides on our breaks, and they never work out from what we've picked up on while interning." Youngjae states and the table nods in consensus.

Jinyoung looks up and makes eye contact with Jaebum, but then quickly looks down. He really wishes he won't fall for the guy. As handsome as he is, it's been Jinyoung's dream to work here. So until he gets a steady job here, Jinyoung made it his number one rule:

Don't fall in love while interning.

 

After lunch, true to his word Sungjin gives Jinyoung the tour of the department and introduces him to the staff. Jinyoung’s been able to pick up on a few things since he got here. One, the publishing department doesn’t seem to have a set schedule, with people working at odd hours of the day and leaving to shower or eat and returning soon after. Two, Sungjin eats caramel candies throughout the day and can’t stand the smell of coffee. Three, Jinyoung is allowed to work from wherever he wants, as long as he finishes his work on time.

Jinyoung’s been assigned to help the proof-reading section. He has to read over manuscripts of all genres and make sure there are no obvious grammatical errors. If they make it passed the proofreaders, they get uploaded and go through a second proof-reading program online. Sungjin says, that although computers are taking over the world, it’s still very important that someone reads through them personally because every robots can make mistakes.

And of course Jinyoung doesn’t mind at all. He’ll have the opportunity to read books before they get published, so it’s basically his dream job.

So Jinyoung is assigned a list, and his only instruction are to bring back each manuscript and place any with errors in a box behind Sungjin’s desk and take the proofread ones to the editor’s section.

Jinyoung takes a stack of books to be back to his cubicle and manages to get through three manuscripts by the time it’s time to leave.

 

After work, he waits at the bus stop and spots Wonpil waiting for his same bus. He asks Jinyoung about his first day, and Jinyoung tell him how great it actually was. Wonpil smiles and says he felt the same way when he started.  
“It was fun, when i started. It was something i’ve always wanted to do, and having someone to admire from afar made it even more exciting to come to work. Now, it’s still fun, but nothing will replace my first day here.”

“You’ve really liked Sungjin since your first day? It’s nothing bad of course, but he’s just so..”

“Ordinary? Boring? Grumpy?” Wonpil laughs. “It’s funny, because when i first saw him of course i didn’t know him, but there was this huge delivery at the time and the printing company had misspelled the title of a book. Sungjin was running around, making sure everyone knew it was going to be okay and by the next morning they were all fixed. I’m not sure what happened, but i think Sungjin took the blame and even helped reprint them.”  
Jinyoung can see that happen. Somehow, as horrible he is with names, Sungjin seems like someone that knows what he’d doing, someone Jinyoung can look up to and possible call a role model. Though the last part mind need more time for that to happen.

“Anyone catch your eye though?” Wonpil leans into him and wiggles his eyebrows.

“Possibly.” Is all Jinyoung says before their bus arrives and they rush to get good seats.

 

“I didn’t let you go work to meet handsome men, what the heck Jinyoung!” Jackson squeals while Jinyoung heats up leftover chicken for dinner.

“We work together.” Jinyoung replies. “Plus i don’t need your permission for anything. I’m a grown ass man.”

“Please Jinyoung we’ve been best friends since we were 10, and roommates for 5 years, whoever you marry has to ask me for permission. It’s an actual law, in the code of best friends.” Jackson laughs and Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

Jackson begs Jinyoung to tell him more about the other interns and pleads him to take pictures of them or to invite him over one of these days.

“We’ll you already met Yugyeom and Jaebum, well sort of.” Jinyoung says. Jackson feens offense and states he’d remember one of Jinyoung’s coworkers if he’s ever met them. “You did, when you yelled at the poor receptionist the other day. That was Yugyeom. Jaebum was the one who asked why i wanted to work there.”

“Oh- OH!” Jackson jumps up. “The one with the hair, and the scary looking one?”

“He doesn’t look scary.” Jinyoung furrows.

“Wait, no Jinyoung. Don’t tell me you’re interested in that one? Sure he was handsome, but remember your rule!”

“I didn’t even say anything!” Jinyoung flails his arms. “And i know Jackson, i made that rule you know! He’s just good looking, and we talked for a little, that’s it.”

“Yeah sure Jinyoung. I know you though, you get attached easily. Just keep it professional okay?”

Jinyoung nods, and decides not to tell Jackson that he packed an extra container of rice, just in case.

 

His second day of work goes starts off smoother. He stops by a coffee shop across the street and picks up two lattes, since Jae got him one yesterday. Already knowing what he has to do, Jinyoung works from his cubicle and opens up a manuscript after placing Jae’s latte on his desk. Jinyoung had told Jackson about Jae’s odd decorations, and Jackson gave Jinyoung a few potted plants and a small mirror to keep on his desk, with a promise they’d go to Ikea together this weekend and buy better decor.

Jae walks in an hour late, and puts a finger to his own lips once Jaebum looks at the clock above their desks. “A perk of being an intern is that we don’t get punished for being late.” Jae snickers and swirls around in his desk chair. “But honestly, i got stuck in traffic and had to walk two miles to get here. It was brutal.” Jae then notices the drink on his desk and fakes a cry.

“Jinyoungie… Can i call you Jinyoungie, since i’m older?” Jinyoung agrees, and Jae dramatically wipes away a fake tear. “Jinyoungie, i was having a terrible morning but this drink practically revived me. How have i gone all my life not knowing you?!” Jae swivels his chair forward until his knees hit Jinyoung’s. “Let’s be friends okay!”

Jinyoung laughs and wants to say it’s just a lukewarm latte at this point, but Jae makes those same puppy eyes that Jackson uses to get the last piece of meat, that makes it hard to do anything but agree with him. So Jinyoung accepts his new friendship and Jae cheers and hugs Jinyoung.

“I didn’t know you guys were this close?” Jinyoung hears Yugyeom giggle, and Jaebum clears his throat. Jinyoung looks up and finds Yugyeom and Jaebum standing there. Yugyeom looking like he just discovered a scandalous scoop, while Jaebum looks like he has a personal vendetta against the two of them.

“Turns out Jinyoung and I are meant to be.” Jae pulls away from Jinyoung, oblivious to the mood and greets them. “What’s up guys?”

“I came by because i’m helping out your department today Jae, and didn’t want to go alone.” Yugyeom sighs.

“Don’t tell me they’re already being sour tits so early in the morning.” Jae runs his fingers through his messy blond hair. “I guess we should head over there before they chew us out huh? I’ll see you guys at lunch.” Jae waves goodbye and pulls a sulking Yugyeom with him.

“The finance department is that bad?” Jinyoung asks to himself, making sure he stays clear of that section.

“Let’s just say they’re not here for their cheerful personalities.” Jaebum laughs, and Jinyoung becomes hyper aware that they’re alone together. “Settling okay? Was yesterday too much?” Jaebum asks while now sitting in Jae’s chair.

“Yeah, my job isn’t hard and i can work from here so it’s going pretty great.” Jinyoung smiles and Jaebum returns the act. “Um, what do you do exactly as a business management intern?”

“Short answer, i work with the department heads and make sure any messages between each sections gets across. So i’m usually running around the entire building most of the time.” Jaebum says. “It beats working in financing.” Jaebum softly laughs and Jinyoung smiles. Thankful his dream in life has nothing to do with numbers.

“Hey I’ve been wanting to ask you or Yugyeom, but do you know how i got the job? They didn’t even look at my application when i tried the first time.” Jinyoung asks, a tad bitter.

“Well, i think your friend made quite the scene that someone with a bit of power might have overheard.” Jaebum says and gets up quickly. “Anyway, i should get back to work, i’ll see you at lunch?”

“Yeah, lunch. Definitely.”

They awkwardly wave goodbye, and Jinyoung tackles the first book of the day. Which he’ll have to reread three times, since his thoughts were preoccupied on a certain someone.


End file.
